


Позови

by Toriya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: Немного романтики среди пугающих будней





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на дайри-Санту

— Вдвоем? Ты уверен? —Хоук тяжело опустилась в кресло и потерла ноющие виски. С Андерсом никогда не было просто. Но может, именно это в нем и притягивало? Хоук подняла глаза. Андерс был привычно бледным, привычно усталым — бессонные ночи в Клоаке давали о себе знать — и даже взволнованным привычно, значит, этот непонятный поход неизвестно куда без друзей, только вдвоем, для него действительно важен. Впрочем, иногда Хоук казалось — все, что делает Андерс, а может и все, что делал раньше — для него всегда важно. Будь то обычная прогулка по Нижнему городу или такая же очередная безрассудная идея. Был ли он когда-нибудь другим? Говорил, что да — романтиком, наслаждающимся каждым днем свободной жизни, ловеласом и шутником. Хоук могла это представить, но вот поверить в него такого — никогда не получалось. И это тоже почему-то нравилось. Так нравилось, что она готова ввязаться в любую авантюру и откликнуться на любую просьбу. Знал ли об этом Андерс? Хоук надеялась, что нет. Во всяком случае уверенным в том, что ему не откажут, он никогда не выглядел. 

— Ладно. Хорошо, пойдем. Голова болит, пожалуй, мне не помешает проветриться, что бы это ни значило. 

— Спасибо. 

А вот благодарить Андерс умел. Казалось, благодарил не только словами, но и всем собой. Он даже улыбался иначе — искренне, открыто и счастливо. Ради этого стоило пожертвовать редкой спокойной ночью дома, сначала в теплой ванне, потом — в постели. С Андерсом или без. Лучше бы, конечно, с ним, но тут уж как получится. Хоук вздохнула и поднялась. 

— Завтра по плану опять долийцы, и опять Мерриль отказалась идти. Если бы ты знал, как мне надоела эта проклятая гора. 

— Ты меня не звала. — Андерс нахмурился, и Хоук отвернулась, нарочито небрежно поправила волосы и взглянула в зеркало. Объясняться было неловко. Ни с кем никогда не было, а с Андерсом — было. Хотелось подбирать правильные слова, чтобы между ними не было ни лжи, ни фальши. Вечных загадок и умалчиваний Андерса и так хватало с избытком, Хоук не хотела добавлять своих. 

— Не звала, потому что идет Фенрис. 

— И ты ему нравишься. 

— Может, да, может, нет. Это не имеет никакого значения. 

— Только для тебя. И то, я не совсем уверен. Но для нас с ним… 

— Андерс, пожалуйста. Я все понимаю, но никогда не поверю, что ты ревнуешь, ты для этого слишком… — Хоук запнулась. Слишком равнодушный? Нет, конечно, нет. Слишком увлеченный другими важными вещами? Тоже нет. Просто темперамент Андерса весь уходил на иное, масштабное, нужное, а не на эту ерунду. К тому же, Хоук надеялась, что он ей все же доверяет. Ей тоже хотелось доверять. И доверяться. 

— Позови меня. — Андерс подошел ближе, положил руки на плечи, и Хоук прикрыла глаза — всего на секунду позволила себе расслабиться. Почувствовать себя просто маленькой слабой женщиной в надежных руках. Почему-то она точно знала, что однажды Андерс уйдет. В погоне за какой-то призрачной или не очень целью. Уйдет, потому что иначе не может, а пытаться его изменить, переделать под себя Хоук никогда бы не стала. Ведь любила она именно такого — странного, порой страшного, неприкаянного, жертвенного и увлеченного Андерса, и никакие другие были ей не нужны. Любовь — красивое слово, но это другим от нее может быть легко и сладко, а у Хоук все иначе — горько и страшно, и из всего прекрасного у них разве что получится умереть в один день. Правда не после долгой и счастливой жизни, а после короткой, кровавой и трудной. Поэтому каждый момент близости и тихой нежности, каждый момент доверия в редкие затишья, когда никого не приходится убивать, казался бесценным. 

— Позови, — повторил Андерс. — Я обещаю быть хорошим мальчиком. Я буду стараться, честно. 

— И чем в последний раз закончились твои старания, хороший мальчик? Знаешь, я, конечно, ко всему привычная, но перехватывать Фенриса в атаке мне не понравилось. А если бы я не успела? Андерс, ты безрассудней любого мальчишки, когда доказываешь свою правду. 

Андерс усмехнулся. 

— Кстати, как его ожоги? Лекарства помогли? Твоя магия поопаснее любого меча. И ты бы успела, ты бы обязательно успела, но все равно прости еще раз, я не собирался доводить до такого. 

— Конечно, ты не собирался. И Фенрис, конечно, не собирался. Вы оба такие хорошие мальчики, что даже страшно делается. 

— Так ты меня позовешь? 

Хоук закатила глаза. Можно было пререкаться сколько угодно, но правда была в том, что ей хотелось позвать. Хотелось видеть его рядом всегда. Да и за столько лет она так привыкла, что он прикрывает ей спину, что работать без Андерса стало по-настоящему тяжело. В последний раз после ножа под лопатку провалялась почти неделю. Тот же Андерс и просиживал с ней ночи напролет, то снимая жар, то успокаивая бред, то пичкая какой-то гадостью, которая, как ни странно, помогала. И ни Варрик, ни Авелин, ни Мерриль не были в этом виноваты. Только она сама. Непростительная привычка, которая чуть не стоила ей жизни. Но бороться с ней не было ни сил, ни желания. Тем более был один простой способ всего этого избежать. 

— Хорошо, — устало сказала Хоук. — Но если вы снова сцепитесь, носить ему лекарства и лечить его будешь лично ты, я не стану дергать Беттани и врать Фенрису о происхождении зелий. Это достаточная угроза? 

— О да, я так проникся, что буду молчать всю дорогу, честное слово. 

— И почему я тебе не верю? Идем, я все еще надеюсь хоть немного поспать этой ночью. 

 

Лодка была старой, скрипучей и выглядела такой ненадежной, что Хоук всерьез думала, что они окажутся в воде раньше чем отчалят. Почему ее это не остановило, почему не заставило сомневаться ни секунды? Наверное, потому что рядом был Андерс. И рука, на которую она опиралась, перешагивая через борт, была его рукой, а неизвестно где раздобытая рухлядь казалась устойчивее и прочнее чем палуба самого лучшего корабля. А может, потому что Хоук была бы не против и затонуть неподалеку от берега, лишь бы эта удивительная ночь никогда не заканчивалась. Затонуть не так уж и страшно, в конце концов, маги они или нет? А вот такой ночи в ее жизни еще не было. 

Случались беззаботные и веселые, еще в Ферелдене, очень давно, так давно, что она уже и забыла, как это бывает. Случались редкие спокойные, когда Андерс приходил немного раньше и они говорили о всякой ерунде — о переперченном супе, об очередных странностях Сэндала и проделках мабари. И весело потрескивал огонь в камине, и оба они тогда напоминали почти нормальных людей. Но таких удивительных еще не случалось. 

Темное небо, казавшееся в городе низким и давящим, здесь, над водой, было высоким, чистым и звездным. Скрипели весла и плясали по воде серебристые блики лунной дороги. Хоук смотрела на нее и думала о том, что если когда-нибудь ей придется делать выбор между Андерсом, долгом и призрачной честью, она не задумается ни на секунду. И даже не потому что любит, просто жизнь без него стала бы невыносимой. А с ним — все еще хочется во что-то верить, хочется видеть звезды. Она так часто ходила по ночам, но не помнила, когда в последний раз поднимала голову. Смотрела только вперед — как бы не выскочил из-за очередного поворота очередной головорез, и думала только о том, как бы не потерять никого из тех, кого она привыкла считать друзьями. 

— Теперь я, кажется, верю, что ты романтик, — тихо сказала Хоук. — Почему сразу не сказал? 

— Тогда какой бы это был сюрприз? Прости, но сегодня ты точно не выспишься, Я не знал про долийцев, думал, ты будешь в городе. 

— И хорошо, что не знал. Иначе ничего бы этого не было, так? 

— Я рад, что не выгляжу в твоих глазах сентиментальным идиотом. Мне бы этого очень не хотелось. 

— Ты выглядишь собой, Андерс. Только собой, и знаешь, это лучшее, что со мной случалось за последнее время. 

— За последнее? 

— С тех пор, как ты все-таки пришел. — Хоук перегнулась через борт, зачерпнула полную горсть черной прохладной воды и рассмеялась. — Я даже не догадывалась, что люблю море, представляешь? Море, звезды, даже эти уродливые башни, сейчас все люблю. 

— А я люблю тебя. Хотя звезды, пожалуй, тоже. Но тебя больше. 

Хоук закусила губу, помолчала, а потом сказала медленно, впервые не думая о словах, просто зная, что Андерс услышит ее и поймет. 

— Ты тоже позови меня, Андерс. Однажды, когда-нибудь. Даже если будет казаться, что все кончено, что хуже не бывает, даже если этот чертов мир окончательно сойдет с ума. Позови меня. Смотреть на звезды лучше вдвоем, правда?


End file.
